polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Albanian Kingdomball (1939-1943)
Italian Albania |nativename = Mbretnia Shqiptaretop (Albanian) Regno Albanesepalla (Italian) |founded = 1939 |onlypredecessor = Albanian Kingdomball (1928-1939) |predicon = Albanian Kingdom |onlysuccessor = Albanian Kingdomball (1943-1944) |nexticon = Nazi Albania |successor = Nazi Albaniaball |ended = 1943 |image = Albanian Kingdomball (1928-1943).png |caption = "Shqip shqip!" ("Heil the Duce!") |government = Single-Party Dictatorship under a Constitutional Monarchy |language = Albanian Italian |capital = Tiranaball |affiliation = Kingdom of Italyball |religion = Islam * Sunni Islam Christianity * Roman Catholicism * Orthodoxy |friends = Benevolent Protector Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Hungary Kingdom of Romaniaball Kingdom of Bulgariaball Redeemed New Friend |enemies = Soviet Unionball Hostile Invaders French Third Republicball Free Franceball Communist Rebels Other Communist Rebels |likes = Italy, Protection, Security, Fascism, Italy's Allies |hates = Being invaded, Allies, Communism, Communist insurgents |predecessor = Albanian Kingdomball |status = Dead and depressed that Italy left }}Albanian Kingdomball was a Historical Countryball born in 1939 by Kingdom of Italyball after it successfully conquered it that year. It became a protectorate of the Italian Empire and was under Italian rule until Italy's capitulation on September 3rd, 1943 and was handed over to Nazi Germanyball. History Albanian Kingdomball was born on April 12th, 1939 following the successful Italian invasion of Albania and was made from the clay of the previous Albanian Kingdom. He remained part of Italyball for most of the war and took part in many conflicts. During the Balkans Campaign of World War II, Albaniaball gave Kingdom of Italyball a strategic advantage in the Balkans due to his location and many of his people fought as colonial troops during the war. On October 28th, 1940, Italyball invaded Kingdom of Greeceball starting the Greco-Italian War, but it went horribly and Greeceballs began invading Albaniaball until Nazi Germanyball sent his Wehrmachtball to save him and Italyball in the ensuing Battle of Greece. In April of 1941, Ablaniaball was used as staging point for the Invasion of Yugoslavia alongside the other Axis Powers. Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball collapsed and parts of his clay were given to Albaniaball and a new puppet state, Independent State of Croatiaball, was created near Albaniaball's borders. During the Mediterranean Front, Italyball suffered various defeats by the Allies and was invaded by September of 1943. On September 8th,, Italyball surrendered to the Allies and Albaniaball and Italyball were both invaded by Germany who created new puppet states with a new Albanian Kingdom being made and Italyball's clay being used to create Italian Social Republicball. Relationships Friends * Kingdom of Italyball - Best of friends and benevolent protector and defender! Why did you surrender and leave? We had so much! * Nazi Germanyball - Another great ally and friend of Italy! Thanks for saving me after Italy surrendered, but why did he leave?! * Empire of Japanball - Loyal friend of Germany and Italy! Axis Strongk! * Kingdom of Hungary - True and loyal member of the Axis Powers! Also only one that didn't surrender half way through the war. Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Italyball Category:Europe Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Albaniaball Category:Fascist Category:Italian Colonies Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Axis Category:Red Black Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Colonyballs Category:Balkans Category:Replace Image